


Cookies

by StrawberrieMars



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: -Ish, Demon!Danny Sexbang, Explicit Language, F/M, Sexual Content, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberrieMars/pseuds/StrawberrieMars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your stress-baking invites a very strange demon into your home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies

When you get stressed, you bake. The focus on precise measurements and the clean up while the oven did the rest almost always did the trick when you've come home wanting to tear half your hair out. Plus, even if it didn't work, you would still have good comfort food in the end and plenty of Netflix to watch. And if all else failed, well, your bed and some well-bookmarked smut would at least afford you a good night's sleep.

After one particularly horrible day, by some unforeseen circumstances, you somehow unintentionally attracted a demon into your home by stress-baking cookies. 

 

* * *

 

You came home from work to a broken AC and immediately went for your apron, digging up your favorite chocolate chip cookie recipe. As you breezed through the dough preparation, thoughts of how good the cookies would be when they were finished - _ooo with a cold glass of milk_ \- you began to feel better already, though when you opened the oven and felt a blast of heat roll out, you decided maybe some ice cream with them would be even better.

For once when the cookies were in, you had managed not to make a complete mess in the kitchen, but maybe that was because the majority of it had gotten on you. As the oven timer ticked down eleven minutes, you figured a quick cold shower wouldn't hurt and didn't bother waiting to undress in your room, instead removing items of clothing as you walked. Though the cold water on your skin had been far preferable to the AC-less apartment, you shampooed your hair and washed away most of the flower, before stepping out and throwing on a tank top and gym shorts just as the timer was going off. So far, it had been a normal evening for you, as you made your way through the hall to the delightful smell in your kitchen-

And nearly had a heart attack when someone else was already standing in it.

He was dressed only - as far as you know, only - in a red silk bathrobe, leaving little to your imagination besides from where he had it loosely tied around his waist and to his knees. A large pair of horns curled out from a dark, bushy mane atop his head, and he looked at you with bright red eyes that were widened in surprise.

"Oh hey," he said casually, holding the baking sheet in one red, claw-like hand and a falling apart cookie in the other.

You continued to stare, eyes wide as he quickly ate the too-soft mess of cookie and immediately reached for another. Somehow, there was a demon in your kitchen, barely dressed and eating your cookies.

_What the fuck._

"Damn, these are really good!" He set the baking sheet down and grinned as he ate another. "You can make more of these right? Because I'm probably just going to take this whole thing for myself."

You finally snapped out of your shock, and without thinking you blurted out, "What the _hell_ is happening right now?"

The demon raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Who the hell are you?!"

He was grinning again, the almost goofy nature of it clashing with the sharp canines it revealed. "I'm a demon, what else is there to know?"

Was this guy serious? "Okay, fine - how did you get here then?" You were a hundred-percent positive you hadn't attended or performed any seances recently. Or ever.

"Oh, that's easy - you left your door open." He pointed over his shoulder. "I was on my way back to Hell after collecting some debt from your neighbors, but your baking smelled so good and I only come to the surface so often that I figured, 'eh whatever I'll just step in and grab one' and that you'd be none the wiser." He shrugged, giggling, "But now that you caught me _literally_ red-handed, I might as well take all of them. Maybe bug you for more."

This guy - or demon, or whatever - was nuts. As you moved to close your apartment door and kept your distance from him (you really didn't want to find out if he smelled like brimstone), you started going over in your head what you could do about this. You could call the cops, but if he really _was_ a demon, then he could just disappear before they arrived. But if he wasn't? You had a stranger in your house who was eating your cookies and obviously wasn't planning on leaving soon. Unless you thought you could somehow reason with him, but from what you knew about demons they probably weren't the best beings to try that with.

Eventually you sat down at your kitchen table, figuring that reason was your only option as you warily watched him, noticing that three more cookies were gone. "Demon or not, what would it take to get you to leave and for me to forget this happened?"

He shrugged, and suddenly appeared in the chair next to yours. "Depends on how desperately you want me to leave. I mean, I seriously just came in to have a few cookies and bail, but now I'm having fun thinking of how I could possibly mess with you right now." His grin returned and he leaned back in the chair to take the baking sheet from the counter. "Do you have any milk?"

With a somewhat irritated sigh you leaned back in your chair. He made a point, though - how desperate were you? Definitely not enough that you'd do something stupid like sell your soul. Besides that what did you have to offer him to get him to leave? Not much, other than possibly baking more.

"What did you say you were at the neighbors for again?"

"Oh, boring shit." He rolled his eyes and propped his feet up on the table, crossing his ankles. "Honestly I don't know what they got in return, but I was sent up to take their souls since the guy that originally talked to them was busy. At least now he owes me a favor. Hey, maybe he can get me that milk I asked you for."

"If I get you the milk will you leave?"

"Aw, you're no fun. But I'll think about it."

You exhaled sharply through your nose and stood, getting his damn glass of milk and one for yourself. As you sat down and set his in front of him - _did he just quietly say "yay!"?_ \- you swiped a cookie from the tray because damn it all you made those for you and you only and you were going to have at least one.

As he giddily ate the rest of the cookies and downed his milk, you almost felt kind of bad for the demon. Sure, once you got over being irritated that he was going to hoard them all for himself you couldn't help but swell with pride that he liked them. But how often exactly did he even get to have cookies? At one point you decided to ask him, and he gave a sheepish laugh - could demons even be sheepish? - in response.

"Well uh, more often than I think, maybe. I guess it just feels longer sometimes. These are actually just really good."

After that it was mostly silence. Once he had finished he stretched his arms up and gave a satisfied groan, easily looking like one of the most content people - human or otherwise - that you'd ever seen. As he stood from the table, you had the decency to blush at the glimpse of a red waistband under his robe, though quickly hid it by drinking the glass of milk you had set for yourself.

"So uh," he glanced around, as if making sure no one was watching, "I'm feeling kind of nice, and kind of guilty that I ate all those, so here." He snapped his fingers, and a business card appeared on the table:

_Danny Sexbang_

_Demon_

"You ever bake again or need a li'l favor, just follow the instructions on the back." With that he stepped back from the table and waved, shouting "Later!" before vanishing in a burst of flame.

 

* * *

 

About a week later, you found yourself sitting at your kitchen table after another awful day, staring at the card.

The strange occurrence had left you completely baffled for the first few days that followed. You kept arguing with yourself in your mind that it hadn't actually happened, the whole thing must have been a crazy fever dream. However when you reasoned with yourself that if that were the case then you couldn't explain how you got the card, no matter how hard you tried.

Once that had settled in your mind you worried about your neighbors for a few days. He hadn't specified which ones he had paid the visit to, and despite your thinking that it'd be easy to tell who doesn't have a soul ( _they'd be meaner or emptier-looking than normal, right?_ ), you had no solid leads. In all honesty just about everyone in the apartment building had a good reason to sell their soul - shit if you hadn't focused on getting the demon to leave you probably would've asked for him to wipe away your student debt.

When you stopped worrying about the neighbors, the only thing left in your mind that you consistently pondered on was just the demon himself. He had been surprisingly civil, if not a bit of an asshat. He'd even been a little goofy, and you swear that he had said "yay" once you finally got milk for him.

And, though you'd probably never admit it outloud, thinking back on it, you'd be lying if you said he wasn't at least a little attractive. You most definitely, however, wouldn't admit that you had a dream about him coming back and taking his robe off. At least not more than once.

He'd given you his card in exchange for cookies. How bad could he possibly be for a demon?

You baked more cookies, had a glass of milk ready, and after another few minutes of debating you followed the brief instructions for summoning him.

Danny appeared by the door in similar fashion as when he had left you the week prior, and apparently had been in the middle of playing a guitar that looked like it had once been someone's hips and spinal column. He looked up at his surroundings, surprised for a moment, before his eyes landed on you and the cookies, and he smiled. "Oh, hey! Those for me?"

You nodded and pushed the plate and the glass toward the center of the table, unable to stop yourself from smiling back as he excitedly sat down and started eating. The moment he took the first bite he gave a soft moan, closing his eyes in content and sinking in the chair some.

You propped one elbow up on the table, resting your cheek in your hand. Yeah, as far as demons were concerned, you really did not expect the first one you'd meet would be obsessed with your cookies. Then again, you meeting a demon in general hadn't really crossed your mind before.

It barely registered to you that you were staring until he had said "What?" with a mouthful of cookie.

A light blush crept to your cheeks and you took your elbow off the table. "Sorry. This is still kind of surreal."

"It's cool. To be honest, I'm surprised you called me back - you were pretty desperate to get me to leave the other day." He dipped a half-eaten cookie into his milk. "Got a favor for me?" When you shook your head he raised an eyebrow. "Then uh, what'd you call me for?" 

You shrugged. "I guess... It's probably not too often someone can just casually talk with a demon."

He gave you a sly grin. "Well, technically if you and I kept hanging out with each other, I'd be expected to have a contract with you to explain why I'm gone a lot. Unfortunately these won't be a good enough reason." He gestured to the plate in front of him, then tilted his head back. "Actually I could technically just sign it all off as being persistent in getting you to contract with me, but I dunno how easily the boss man would buy that. I'm not all that big on contracts and he knows it."

Leaning forward, you snuck a cookie off the plate. "If it makes your, uh, 'job' any easier, you can take these with you and just go now - I won't bother you anymore."

Danny snorted and shook his head, his curls flying every which way. "Nah. If anything this gives me something to do. I can't really deny a summons anyway so I can't get shit for doing that." Then he shrugged again. "I mean, if it becomes a pain in the ass for both of us, you can always sign a contract~"

Now you snorted. "I thought you said you weren't big on those?"

"Eh, it was worth a shot."

From there, the conversation had been normal. Something that you were expecting but was still alarming to you - Danny was nothing at all like any demons you had read about or seen in various media. While you'd only ever seen them as being either frightening or formal sticks in the mud with maybe a little snark, he was almost all goofy jokes and very casual about everything. Not a lot of the suave, 'join the dark side' sort of charm either - just a genuine and fairly awkward one. He didn't dance around words as much, unless he wanted to mess with you by putting on the stereotype you had formed in your head about demons.

The cookie plate had long been cleared by the time you realized you had talked nearly all night. It was almost 1am, and it was showing on you. Danny laughed when you yawned and denied your sleepiness, and ruffled your hair. "It's about time I head back, too. You wanna call me again feel free - like I said, I can't really deny a summons."

You rubbed one of your eyes, stifling another yawn. "Is that favor still on the table?"

He leaned back in his chair, chin in his hand. "Eh, why not - sure. I like you enough." He then stood from the table, and moved to stand behind your chair, leaning over you. "Don't think about it too hard, though - you might throw yourself into another baking frenzy over it and I'd have to come back for another pleasant chat." He winked and nudged your shoulders. "Now off to bed with you, silly human!"

"I do have a name you know," you said as you stood up from your chair and poked his head, near the base of one of his horns. "It's [---]."

There was a split second where Danny froze from the contact, the tiniest of redness creeping into his cheeks. The moment was gone in a blink and he laughed, ruffling your hair again and making a shooing motion with his hands. "Okay, silly [---] - off to bed with you!" 

 

* * *

 

For another week, that's how things went. You would bake something - usually cookies of all kinds since they seemed to be his favorite - summon Danny, and chat. It wasn't just when you were stressed, either. You'd actually started enjoying his company more and more, which a small part of you was a bit mortified by. You were _friends_ with a _demon_ \- to anyone else there would be an obvious number of things wrong with that, but none of them knew this demon. This goofball demon with poofy hair and lanky limbs and a nice smile and an even better laugh and -

Oh no.

Okay, so you had admitted to yourself from the start that you found Danny attractive. That didn't mean you expected to become totally smitten.

Then again, you really couldn't help it. He had started to get flirty with you. At least, as flirty as his dorky ass could get. He'd slip in innuendos and wiggle his eyebrows at you, or make a "that's what she said" joke and wink. When he finally noticed you blushing from it all he only did it more often, at one point commenting that red looked great on you and you'd make a _fine_ demon, which only made you blush even more.

"Have you thought much about that favor?" Danny asked one evening, his mouth full of s'mores cookie.

"Oh. Well..." You tapped your fingers against your glass of milk. "Not really. Sorry, is there a time limit that you forgot to tell me about you sneaky devil?"

He put a hand over his chest in mock offense. "Look who's talking, Miss 'I'm Gonna Take At Least One Cookie When I Think He's Not Paying Attention'! I do not sneak!" He drank some of his milk before adding, "Now, do things under people's noses or while their back is conveniently turned, that's a different thing entirely."

You 'pfft'd and rolled your eyes. "Okay, sure, whatever. Still doesn't answer my question."

He scratched the back of his head. "Well, no, there's no real time limit. I agreed it was on the table." He scooted his chair a little closer to you propping his elbows up on the table in his chin in his hands as he looked at you with wide, expectant eyes. "I'm just gettin' _real_ curious to know what sort of horrible favor you could possibly ask of me."

You rolled your eyes again. "If it'd actually work I'd ask you to stop mentioning a contract with me. You're being a total hypocrite."

He laughed. "Oh, come on! My boss is getting mad at me for getting summoned so often but not providing results. I gotta at least be able to tell him that I'm trying." He leaned back in his chair again. "Okay, so thinking about it, yeah, there's a bit of a time limit, too, since he's not buying the contract stuff."

You sighed and slumped a little. In all honesty, you were avoiding asking for the favor. You were worried that if he fulfilled it, that he'd somehow have to stop coming to see you. Plus, you weren't sure what you'd ask for other than more time to spend with him, but then you worried that would be almost childish-sounding, compared to what you could imagine other people asking for.

As you took a sip from your glass Danny leaned forward again, drumming his hands on the table lightly. "If you need ideas, I'm willing to offer some."

You raised an eyebrow, but shrugged. "Sure, go ahead." You doubted they would be anything serious.

He lit right up and started listing them off. "You could ask for someone at work to get sick, you could ask for that promotion you keep talking about, you could..."

As he went on and on with his ideas, you couldn't help but feel a little hypnotized by his hands, watching as he used the pointer finger on one to count off on the other. The otherworldly appearance of them was fascinating enough, bright red and almost like a monster's claw, but they were also still so surprisingly long-fingered, not to mention his thumbs were _huge_.

As if reading your mind, Danny smirked a little, leaning closer to you and lowering his voice. "You could ask for a massage~"

You immediately snapped back to reality, the dreaded blush burning in your cheeks as you nervously took a long drink.

He laughed and stood, moving behind you and gently putting his hands on your shoulders, giving them a soft squeeze. "I'm serious, I would do anything you asked me to at this point, except give you superpowers or whatever."

 _Would_. The word rang between your ears. So he wasn't fully asking out of obligation. If he was he probably would have said "could do anything". But the implication that he was willing to do anything... It made your heart flutter just a bit. Was he thinking about you the same way?

No, that couldn't possibly be it. You had to have heard him wrong.

 

* * *

 

You didn't contact Danny the next day. Or the day after. You were very tempted to, because you had gotten so used to his company that now the apartment seemed so empty after work. But you were suddenly plagued by the idea that you should use the favor to take him up on that massage. _Or more_.

The image of his hands was burned into your head. It was hard to think of anything other than what it'd be like feeling them on your skin - would they be warmer than a human's? Would he drag his claws down your sides, gently or otherwise? And then you thought about his body structure. He was so thin-looking, but was he really stronger underneath that? What if he was hiding his tail under his robe - would he use that?

And then your mind would flash to the red waistband you saw him in during your first meeting, and it would be all over for you as far as focusing on work. 

On the third night without contact, you had a horrible time trying to sleep. You would toss one way, turn the other, have small periods of time where you were sure you had slept for at least an hour, but only ten minutes had passed. Every time you had that happen your dreams were so vivid you swore you had actually moved or said things during them.

You may or may not have actually done that summoning ritual, though.

Unbeknownst to you, Danny appeared in your bedroom, partially expecting to find more baked goods, and partially just really excited to see you after you hadn't asked for him in a few days. He was worried that something might have happened to you, which would suck for two very different reasons, but once he felt the familiar tug that meant he was being called upon, he very nearly readied himself to hug you upon arrival. However, when he saw you tossing and turning in bed, rather than the familiar sight of your kitchen, he immediately understood.

Well, the summoning ritual was pretty straight forward. It didn't require much since he wasn't a particularly high-ranking demon. If one knew his name, what a pentagram looked like, and had a hand, they were pretty much set to summon him whenever. Surprisingly enough, not a lot of demons out there named Danny, and not a lot of people thought to try that name.

As tempting as it was for him to let whatever "demon instincts" he had take over and straddle you right then and there, Danny simply bit his lip to stifle his laughter and pulled out your desk chair. Maybe if you had enough in you to summon him in your sleep, he'd find out if you were dreaming about anything else related to him. Hopefully all good things.

Just as he was thinking about waking you up, he heard a very soft " _please_ ".

Ooh, wasn't _that_ interesting. Danny couldn't help but move closer to you, crouching by the bed and leaning close to your ear. "Please what~?"

"Nnh, sstop... teasin' me..."

"But it's so much fun," he continued, lowering his voice. "Beg me more~"

You turned on to your side, curling up under the sheets and moaning as you slowly pried your eyes open.

And then shot upright and smacked your head against Danny's.

"Oww!" He leaned back from the bed, rubbing his forehead and making a pouty face. "That hurt! I mean, not that I didn't deserve it I guess but jeez, ow!"

You had backed up to the other side of your bed, curled around a pillow as if to shield yourself from any distance he'd like to close between you. The pain in your forehead started to throb a bit, but you were still too shocked by the sudden appearance of the demon. "How- how did-"

Danny was still rubbing his forehead, but stopped once he sat down on the edge of your bed. "You summoned me, and I can't resist a summons - even if it was done in your sleep. Bravo, by the way."

"In my - no, no way." You laughed nervously and waved your hands in front of you. "I-I wouldn't - I don't even sleep talk normally -"

"Well, you did just a minute ago." He leaned over with a smirk. "I probably could make a pretty good guess at what you were dreaming about."

With a groan you flopped back on the bed and turned away, hugging your pillow close as he laughed. "Aw, no need to be shy! You do still have that favor you can ask me." His hair brushed against your cheek as he leaned over you, his voice low in your ear. "Now I'm positive that there's _something_ I can do for you~"

You couldn't help the soft moan as he nipped at your earlobe, your cheeks burning. He repositioned himself over you, his hands and knees trapping you beneath him as he gently pushed your shoulder until you were on your back again, looking you in the eye. "Hey, if you're not up for it, all you gotta do is say the word and I'll be on my way. No grudges." He paused, then said, "Well, the hard-on I have right now might hold a grudge, but I won't."

The few seconds of silence between you felt much, much longer. Were you embarrassed he had found out? Yes. Did part of you want to sink into the mattress until you disappeared? Ohh yeah. Did part of you want him to continue?

Dear god, _yes_.

You shyly turned your head away, letting the pillow fall to the floor and watching him from your peripherals. “Do... whatever you want.”

“Whatever I want, huh?” The smirk was back on his face as he leaned down over your ear, his voice low. “You sure that’s what _you_ want?”

With a shaky breath you turned your head upward again to face him, and you nodded, both nervous and curious about what he would do with permission like that.

With a low, pleasurable groan, Danny brought his mouth down to meet yours. For all the warning his voice had held, he was being surprisingly soft. It wasn’t long before he had one hand behind your neck and the other around your waist, pulling you upright and onto his lap. Just as he was adding more force he pulled away, trailing kisses down your neck, leaving tiny love bites in his wake before settling on your collarbone, drawing out a tiny squeak from you.

“Oh, [---].” The responding laugh vibrated through your chest, sending chills down your spine as he leaned away and looked you in the eye. His were glowing faintly, watching you blush again as he held your chin between his thumb and forefinger. “You have no idea what you’ve gotten yourself into.”

Something about his tone made you feel like he was challenging you. Or maybe that he was giving you one more chance to back out. Your hands were moving before the still nervous part of your mind could stop them, tugging at the red silk robe around him. Maybe you didn’t know exactly what you had gotten into, but at this point you didn’t care. Like hell were you going to let him have all the fun, now, either.

The movement seemed to surprise him, but Danny didn’t stop you, instead releasing your face to help shrug his robe off his shoulders, untying the sash from his waist and revealing the entirety of what you had mistaken as a waistband.

A red pointed tail uncurled itself from around him, the color fading into black halfway to the point. He giggled at your surprise, the tail sliding around one of your thighs. “Don’t mind that,” he said, lifting your head to look at you again. “It has a mind of its own, sometimes.” As his tail gave your leg a light squeeze you felt his free hand do the same to one shoulder. “My turn.”

Your tank top was removed almost all too quickly, tossed aside as you felt him rest his chin on your shoulder, kissing around your ear and - you tried and failed to hide your amused snort - fumbling with your bra clasp. Not needing to see him to know he was the one blushing now, you reached behind to help, but allowed him to slide it off your shoulders and toss it aside himself.

Again, Danny surprised you. You had expected him to immediately begin ravishing your breasts, fondling and playing with them as you fought to pull down your shorts. Instead, he simply leaned back, his hands on your hips. While the glow in his eyes had brightened, there was something... sincere, about how his gaze drifted up and down your form. You fought your subconscious to keep yourself from bringing your arms over your chest. Not for long, at least. His hands found their way there, cupping each breast and releasing a sigh through his nose.

“They’re so soft~” He leaned down, his tail leaving your thigh to wrap around your waist, and one arm joined it. The other he busied with kneading your breast, drawing soft gasps and moans from you as you writhed in his hold. After a particularly rough squeeze your hands flew to his hair, tangling in his curls. His head and shoulders shook as he giggled, squeezing again before latching his mouth onto the opposite breast, drawing out another, much louder moan from you. His sharp teeth grazing over your skin sent pleasurable shocks down your spine. When your hands found their way to his horns, you felt him freeze-

-and let out a low, heady moan that vibrated through your whole body.

Curious, you traced a finger around the base of one horn, and watched as he pulled away from your chest, a visible shudder going through him. He looked up at you through his curls, practically able to feel the burning glow in his eyes. “Naughty girl~”

You couldn’t help but smirk down at him, tracing around the other horn and seeing his eyes flutter closed, another groan slipping out as he leaned into your touch. “Fuck,” he hissed, grinding his hips upward. “Get out of your fucking shorts already.”

“What was it you told me earlier?” You squeezed, not feeling anything give but still managing to pull another groan from him. The sudden shift in power quickly got to your head, and you leaned in close to his ear. “ _Beg me more_.” 

“God- nnh- god dammit-” Danny somewhat roughly pulled from your grasp, letting you fall back onto the bed as he quickly rid you of your shorts and underwear himself, tossing both those and his robe from the bed and straddling you, his hands gripping your waist like a vice. Your hands quickly held on to his horns again, and with a low groan, almost a growl, he lined himself up and pushed in. 

Coherent sentences stopped there, the only thing on both of your minds being “ _fuck that feels so good_ ”. Much more gently, he pulled out, then pushed back in, watching your eyes close and your face tense in pleasure. He lowered his forehead to yours, your hands slipping from his horns to re-tangle in his hair, as he repeated the motion with his hips, easing you both into a steady rhythm.

Something you said made Danny groan again, and increase the pace. You tugged at his hair, and felt him lay flush against you, his arms moving to hold you closer to him as your legs instinctively wrapped around him. The angle deepened, the speed increased, words turned into half-finished cursing. You moaned out his named and he nipped at your lower lip, pushing his mouth against yours to muffle both his and your pleasured noises, the pressure building.

No amount of kissing could muffle the loud cry you made as you came, tossing your head back, grinding up to meet his thrusts as he groaned your name into your shoulder before following suit. The feeling of his seed against your insides made you shudder a few more times, before finally the both of you collapsed against the mattress, together a panting, sweaty mess.

For a few minutes, you stayed that way, soaking in the blissful afterglow, before with a soft grunt Danny pulled out and readjusted to lay next to you. His arms wrapped around your chest, he pulled you close and nestled his head beneath your chin, trying to be mindful of his horns. With a soft sigh you gently pet his hair, looking up at the ceiling and feeling your heart sink as you spoke. “Thanks for the favor...”

“Mm,” he turned to rest his chin on your chest, looking up at you. “You know you can still call me whenever, right?”

You raised an eyebrow. “Won’t you get in trouble with your boss?”

He shrugged and smiled. “Fuck that guy. I like you.” He rested his stubbly cheek to your chest again, letting out a soft sigh of his own. “I mean, I like you in ways that I probably shouldn’t. I don’t - I don’t really want this to be a one time thing.” He hugged you a little closer. “If - if that’s okay with you, anyway.”

Your heart skipped a beat, and you found yourself blushing again. Realizing that he couldn’t see you nodding, you turned your face down into his hair, closing your eyes.

“I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> My hands have sinned and my boyfriend's probably gonna kick my ass.  
> Was it all worth it? Absolutely.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sweet Dreams Are Made of...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122475) by [mynameiskohaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameiskohaku/pseuds/mynameiskohaku)




End file.
